


I've Been Bleeding From Tripping in the Dark

by ohitsbo



Series: You're Gonna Miss It All [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a drabble of sorts, but that's just because it's in the Series™, i wrote this because i was inspired by another bokuro fic that murdered me it was beautiful, so here i am, super short but you know how it is, with these gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohitsbo/pseuds/ohitsbo
Summary: Title is from the song Holy Ghost by Modern Baseball





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Holy Ghost by Modern Baseball

Kuroo is made of smooth skin, a quick brain, and cinderblock cells, dependable and cool to the touch. When Bokuto presses his palm against Kuroo’s own it sends shivers down his spine, but maybe that’s only the context. Calm. Silent. They sit on Kuroo’s bed, white moonlight filtering through the blinds and binds of what counts as strictly platonic. Bokuto’s feet hang off the bed. Kuroo’s are sheltered beneath his blankets and Bokuto wishes for just a moment that his could join them, tangled together into something strictly intimate. Their fingers are pressed together, the heat of Bokuto’s hands relieving some of Kuroo’s coolness. None of them dare to speak, in fear that they might disrupt the flow of light painting their faces.

Bokuto is made of a quick beating heart, a crooked nose, and roots buried so deep into the ground that even if he were to be ripped away, a part of him would always stay buried underneath the dirt. In his mind, he wraps himself around Kuroo, throwing him into his orbit and making him dependent of Bokuto’s pull. He likes feeling needed. He likes being in control, even if a part of him figures he shouldn’t. But that’s why he came here, right? To make Kuroo need him? Because the moment Kuroo stops seeing Bokuto as a necessity in his life, it's very well that that would be the moment that he breaks away, spinning out of orbit and spiraling in a direction that has never had anything to do with him. Bokuto lets his hand fall to Kuroo’s blanket. Kuroo lets his hand fall to Bokuto’s shoulder. He smiles softly, pulling him forward into a hug. Bokuto hugs back and lets Kuroo squeeze all he wants, since he deserves it, after all.

Bokuto’s feet join Kuroo’s beneath the blanket, tangled together into something strictly comforting. He holds him until he’s sure he’s finally asleep and then, as the moonlight peels off the sky, he holds him until daybreak.

“How’d you know?” Kuroo mumbles in the morning, too groggy to sound completely coherent, but Bokuto has gotten used to this voice.

“I heard you cryin'.”

Kuroo hums and nuzzles into Bokuto’s chest. “Thank you.”

“Always,” Kuroo doesn't respond, “Always, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I suppose I do.”

They don't open their mouths again until the smell of breakfast creeps its way through the crack underneath the door. Suga must be awake, they both decide, and quickly separate their hands.


End file.
